This Project will attempt early drug-abuse intervention among inner-city youth (approximate ages 11-17 years) by utilizing the resources of an established youth-serving agency. Emphasis will be upon engaging subjects in constructive activities, including social, educational, and community service. Personal counselling and peer group influences will be used to assist the children to an assessment of goals and values and an understanding of the bases for and dangers in their drug usage. Graduate students in Social Work, teachers in local schools, and staff members in other youth-serving agencies will be engaged in the work of the project, thereby receiving training in early drug-use recognition and intervention. Longitudinal studies, in the form of case histories of both drug users and non-drug users based upon interviews with the children and their families, observations within the Agency setting and outside, information from the schools and other community sources, and questionnaires and other similar instruments will be used to evaluate the effectiveness of the program and also to gain insight into the factors leading to drug abuse.